Gig (Care Bears)
Gig is a pig that Funshine Bear met in Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot. She is voiced by Allie Cannito. History After when Funshine Bear landed himself in a place called Joke-a-Lot, Gig wondered if he was okay. He says that he wasn't sure, and he didn't know where he was. Gig tells him that he was in Joke-a-Lot, and they meet each other. Suddenly, the five kangaroos notice it, and one tells him to put his hands away and step away from the vehicle. Just then, Sir Funnybone pops in, and the kangaroo tells him apprehended a criminal, but Gig tells them that he was a Care Bear. Sir Funnybone touches his tummy symbol, and finds out that he had a royal birthmark. Funshine Bear was now a king in Joke-a-Lot, so everyone bows down for him, but he tell them that he wasn't a king, and that he was a Care Bear. After when Gig met Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Share Bear, Tenderheart Bear, and Wish Bear, she and Funshine Bear gives them a tour around Joke-a-Lot. They go pass her school which she got expelled for not being funny enough. It was time to rhyme until they hear the chime (which they had to rhyme all the time). Grumpy Bear gives out his joke first, then Wish Bear does. They hear a chime which rhyme time was over. Tenderheart Bear then tells Funshine Bear that they had to go home, so they wouldn't miss the Care Bear fair. Gig was shocked to hear that Funshine Bear was leaving Joke-a-Lot, but Funshine Bear tells her that he would stick around Joke-a-Lot for a while. Cheer Bear wanted Funshine Bear to come back with them, so he wanted to bring Gig back to the castle, so he could think. Few minutes later, King Funshine was about to be honored by the people of Joke-a-Lot. He was going to be given a royal scepter by Sir Funnybone and Grand Joke Giggle. Wish Bear hoped he was all right, and Cheer Bear said he did seem pretty upset that Funshine Bear was leaving right after the Laugh Feast. This made Gig upset that Funshine Bear wasn't staying in Joke-a-Lot, so she runs off crying. Meanwhile, Gig was sobbing when her friend was about to leave. She then notices that Sir Funnybone was about to steal the royal jewels, so she has to tell King Funshine about what's happening now. Just then, Grumpy Bear brought the carousel to Joke-a-Lot so they can stop Sir Funnybone from doing his evil plan. The carousel starts to go up and destroy the balloon that he was on. Later, Funshine Bear notices that Gig was a princess of Joke-a-Lot. He knows that there was something special about her the moment he met her, so he put the crown on her. Tenderheart Bear starts to notice the treasure chest, and inside it was a Jack-in-the-Box clown, some funny glasses, and other funny stuff. Sir Funnybone didn't understand that they weren't the magic jewels at all. Later at the ceremony, Gig was excited to be a princess, so she was given a scepter. That night, Gig asked the Care Bears if they weren't staying in Joke-a-Lot. Funshine Bear tells her that they really need to be going, but he would write to her, and visit every chance he gets, so they leave bringing Sir Funnybone with them. Appearance She is a pink pig with tiny, green eyes, a yellow jester collar, and a red and yellow hat. Navigation Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Princess Warriors Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Kids Category:Genius Category:Merciful Category:Warriors Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Care Bears Heroes Category:Outright